Moments
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Now a collection of almost drabbles, introspective vignettes into moments in the series. Mostly Phinabella, but there will be other themes.
1. Next to Him

**Tag to "One Good Scare Ought to Do It."**

The darkness surrounded me. The ghosts appeared from nowhere, startling me. The eerie lights accentuated the possibilities behind every dark shadow. The higher Phineas pulled me, the more I thought about falling, and then every sudden stop of the roller coaster knocked the wind out of me. Every effect looked realistic and the creepy organ playing gave me a bad feeling in my stomach, making my heart rate increase.

But with Phineas' hand in mine, I could remember the day we'd watched some movie that had made my skin crawl. And when I had admitted being scared, he had taken my hand and promised he would never let anything bad happen.

It was just so hard to be scared next to him.


	2. One Word

**Tag to: "Summer Belongs to You."**

Phineas may not have recognized it, but Isabella did. Then again, what did Phineas know about the subject? Isabella, on the other hand, knew the emotion inside and out.

That's why, even shocked—maybe especially shocked—the way Ferb said that name was familiar. She knew that tone. She knew it was the same way she said Phineas' name.

And, with that one word, she could tell. Whoever this Vanessa was, Ferb loved her.


	3. Coming Home

**Tag to Across the Second Dimension**

Phineas had to admit: Candace had a point. They really couldn't know if this was their dimension, not with absolute certainty.

He smiled as he saw Isabella, their Isabella, who wore pink and smiled and asked "Whatcha doin'?" in a cute, curious tone rather than an accusatory, suspicious one. Who wondered about them when they weren't there and worried when they vanished mysteriously.

This had to be their Isabella, right?

"Where have you guys been?"

Some unknown feeling, something like pride and hope and happiness, swelled inside him.

"This is it."

Adventures were nice, but he loved coming home.


	4. Balloon

**The first entry in this story that is more story than introspective. Still part of an episode though (Last Train to Bustville).**

"Phineas…whatcha doin'?"

"Making your balloon. I think, if we give Buford's balloon dark _brown_ hair instead of black, we'll have enough fabric to make yours."

"Well that's nice, but—"

"Now we just have to figure out how to make it so your hair doesn't throw the balloon off balance. Ferb, do you think—"

"But Phineas…I didn't want my balloon shaped like my head."

The two young engineers froze.

"Oh," Phineas said, confusion replacing his signature smile. "Well, what _do _you want your balloon shaped like?"

"Well, um…a heart? If that's not any trouble."

Ferb gave her a thumbs up as Phineas grinned.

"I think that suits you perfectly, Isabella."


	5. Flying

**Tag to: Magic Carpet Ride. Back to introspective.**

Isabella's favorite Disney princess love story was always Aladdin. The fact that he put so much effort into being someone she could be with made her hopeful that, one day, a boy would do the same for her. But, mostly, she just loved that he had reached out to the girl he cared for and helped her fly.

That scene from the movie flashed through her mind as Phineas reached out and pulled her up and onto the flying carpet. She'd love to have a love story like that.

But then, she always felt like she could fly with him.


	6. High Stakes

**Tag to The Beak.**

It was all fun and games until he threatened what was most important to them.

He was thinking about his mom, his dad, his sister, all of whom were far enough away that he wasn't worried about them. Except for Candace's constant efforts to bust them, they tended to be wrapped up in their own things during the day.

But then…

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girls Gazette."

_She_ had a tendency to be involved in whatever they were doing. _She _would insist on helping. _She_ could get hurt.

And suddenly, Phineas realized there was a lot more at stake here than just the best day ever.


	7. Capable

**Tag to Gaming the System.**

It was pretty scary for the giant Buford to be baring down on him and his siblings. He wasn't sure what he could do about it, but he knew if he just had a minute…

"Hey, you!"

She was brave, but suddenly Phineas wasn't.

"Isabella, no!"

"Leave my friends alone."

"No!"

In awe, he watched as she said, "Smile," grinned, and snapped her camera. He grinned as the bully vanished.

Maybe he should worry less. After all, one of the reasons he liked her was because she was capable of taking care of herself.


End file.
